Orenda
by Yume Musume
Summary: La preparatoria ha terminado. El momento de separarse ha llegado. ¿Qué tal un viaje a un parque de diversiones antes? Nunca nada sale bien. / ANGST / ShonenAi/Yaoi / PairMix /.


**D** i _scl_ ai _m_ e _r:_ _ **B**_ _eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E** s propiedad y creación del maestro **T** akao **A** oki.

* * *

Durante seis años habían sido amigos. Habían vivido la borrosa pubertad, aquel arduo autodescubrimiento, momentos turbios y difíciles que podían derrumbar a cualquiera y, otros, meramente serenos. Siempre habían estado unidos como un grupo, casi eran una familia. No. _Eran_ familia. Por ello, el momento de graduarse de la escuela preparatoria **(1)** lucía como el final funesto al que no querían llegar, uno que no deseaban enfrentar.

Sabían perfectamente que si su amistad era tan fuerte, y lo creían, podrían seguir juntos durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no apagaba la duda que constantemente se presentaba ante ellos. ¿Y si alguno se mudaba? ¿Qué pasaría si las ocupaciones del mundo adulto no les permitían seguir uno junto al otro? Ni hablar. Eran esos últimos días la única oportunidad que tenían para no dejar nada inconcluso. Y aunque existían las vacaciones, no había certeza alguna de que volvieran a encontrarse o de que pudieran estar todos unidos en un parque, justo como lo hacían en ese momento.

— **Entonces, Max** —habló Rei, un chico que llegó desde China muchos años atrás. Ya casi ni recordaba cómo era su ciudad natal **—, ¿le dirás a Mariam lo que sientes?**

— **Yo** —las miradas de sus amigos se volvieron hacia él **—, no lo sé** —bajó la vista, tratando de ocultar que, efectivamente, era algo que quería hacer con urgencia, pues desde los quince años, o sea tres años atrás, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas declararse a cierta chica de ojos verdes que estaba en su clase, pero no lo había hecho por temor a arruinar su amistad.

— **¡Ánimo, Max!** —Takao le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda como señal de apoyo **—Ella tendría suerte de tenerte a su lado, verás que todo saldrá bien.**

— **Es cierto** —declaró el más bajito de sus amigos, Kenny, uno de esos genios en informática y con gustos bastante ñoños **—. No hay razón por la que te debiera rechazar, ustedes son muy unidos.**

— **Sí, eso es verdad, pero…** —no pudo terminar la oración, pues su mejor amigo ya estaba ahí, gritando como siempre.

— **Deberíamos hacerlo todos** —¿de qué hablaba? ¿Todos deberían decirle a Mariam? **—: Hagamos eso que no nos hemos atrevido a hacer, algo así como un pacto.**

— **¿Por qué no? Así Maxie no será el único que se arriesgue** —habló el joven chino, sentado al pie de un árbol **—. ¿Tú qué dices, Kai?**

— **Está bien** —era raro que Kai, mitad ruso, mitad japonés, emitiera muchas palabras. Aun así, todos sabían que de él emanaba mucho aprecio por ellos, en especial por Rei, con quien parecía entenderse mejor que con los demás.

— **¡Entonces, ya está!** —gritó Takao mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al horizonte, dándole la espalda a todos sus amigos **—Debemos hacerlo mañana en el paseo de graduación.**

— **¿Por qué no?** —habló Hiromi, la última en unirse a su reducido grupo, además de ser la única mujer **—Podríamos hacer un papel cada uno con aquello que deseamos hacer, y verlo un par de días después para ver quién no lo cumplió.**

— **Debería haber un castigo** —de vez en cuando, la conversación de todos se tornaba un diálogo entre Hiromi Tachibana y Takao Kinomiya. No querían sacar conclusiones, pero estaban seguros de que algún día terminarían juntos, casados y con cinco hijos.

— **Quien no cumpla, deberá invitar al resto a algún lugar con todo pagado —** bueno, Rei Kon no era particularmente alguien adinerado, así que sonaba como un gran castigo para él.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Entre risas y propuestas sobre qué cosa debería anotar cada uno en sus respectivos papeles, continuaron con aquel día de campo que tenían. Solían hacerlo por lo menos una vez a la semana y cada uno llevaba alguna comida distinta. Todos, casi siempre, peleaban por lo que el chino preparaba, pues para poder ahorrar dinero extra, trabajaba a medio tiempo como cocinero, un don que había heredado quién sabe de dónde, pero por lo que se sentía muy agradecido, pues sentía que una forma de aliviar el alma y las inquietudes de sus amigos era ésa, llegar desde sus estómagos.

Cuando el sol comenzó a caer, recogieron todo lo que habían llevado y se pusieron en marcha. Todos vivían cerca entre ellos, a excepción de Kai, que vivía más retirado en una casa que entraba en la categoría de mansión, o así se referían sus amigos a ella. Él era muy rico y vivía simplemente con su abuelo, un anciano senil que ya no tenía mucho tiempo restante, y Yuriy, su primo, quien también estaba en su clase y que, aunque no eran muy cercanos, sí solían charlar de vez en cuando. En ocasiones, hacían pijamadas en el caserón Hiwatari, pues nadie les negaba nada o les ponía peros, además de tener todo a su disposición.

Ésa no era una de las ocasiones en las que acamparían allá, pues Voltaire, su abuelo, tendría una cena de negocios, pero todos coincidieron en que un rato en el dojo Kinomiya podría funcionar igual. Al final, tenían que hacer aquel trato aún. Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en el piso de madera mientras Hiromi sacaba uno de sus cuadernos de la escuela. Todos habían dejado sus pertenencias escolares en la casa de Takao, pues era el que vivía más cerca del parque al que habían acudido antes.

— **Cada quién deberá escribir en un pedazo lo que quiere hacer** —dobló la hoja en tres de forma horizontal y luego por la mitad. Entonces, le pasó las uñas para marcar bien los dobleces y poder cortarlo con las manos **—. Después, lo colocamos en el frasco que está aquí** —Takao colocó un pequeño frasquito de papilla de bebé que su abuelo guardaba en la cocina y había recogido al llegar a casa.

La chica le entregó un trozo de papel a cada uno junto a un bolígrafo de distinto color. Nada en particular, simplemente eran cosas que cargaba en su mochila y que salían aleatoriamente. Todos tomaron el pedacito que les correspondía y comenzaron a escribir cuidándose de que los demás no leyeran lo que escribían. Algunos, incluso, se cambiaron de lugar. Cuando todos terminaron, doblaron sus respectivos compromisos y se dispusieron a echarlos en el frasquillo.

Takao siempre quería ser el primero en todo y ésa no fue la excepción. Estaban acostumbrados a que eso pasara y le dejaban hacerlo. Al final, nada les quitaba y parecía elevar la moral de su amigo. Tomó el papel y lo dejó caer como si de una moneda en una alcancía se tratara.

 _Comer comida mexicana con salsa habanera._

Max fue el siguiente. Realmente estaba nervioso, pues toda esa dinámica era gracias a que no se atrevía a actuar. ¿Y si la chica que le gustaba no pudiera responderle? ¿Habría valido la pena? Una sonrisa: claro que sí. Su _familia_ lo apoyaba.

 _Decirle a Mariam lo que siento por ella._

Rei le cedió s turno a la chica, pues trataba de ser caballeroso con ella aunque no fueran los mejores amigos. Hiromi de verdad quería entrar a la universidad con el récord de haber tenido al menos, ya no una pareja, sino un beso dado a alguien que de verdad le gustara.

 _Dar mi primer beso._

Al haber dejado su turno a un lado, todos miraron a Rei para que dejara su papelito. Estaba aterrado, pues no era simplemente el seguir a Max en lo que hacía, sino que quería hacerlo con alguien de su mismo sexo y que era parte importante de su familia. Si todo salía mal, bueno, al menos olvidarían lo que los demás intentaron hacer. Era un servicio a la comunidad.

 _Decirle a Kai cuánto lo quiero._

El más callado del grupo simplemente dejó caer el papel sin titubear. No había nada de qué estar asustado. Si bien podría ser la última vez que hicieran algo juntos, valía la pena dar lo más que pudiera.

 _No temerle a la crítica o al futuro._

Por último, el pequeño nerd del grupo. Él estaba realmente preocupado por lo que el futuro le llevaría. Sería becado por una universidad extranjera y de alto prestigio, lo cual sonaba como un compromiso muy grande y mucha presión. Ni siquiera era bueno hablando otros idiomas, ¿cómo haría para tomar clases así? Suspiró, rogándole a la vida que le ayudara. Dudó por un momento y vio a todos sus amigos, como si fuese la última vez que los viera.

— **Deberíamos tomar una foto de este momento** —interrumpió antes de depositar su papel **—. Ya saben, para recordar lo que pasó.**

— **Es una gran idea** —comentó la chica mientras corría hasta su mochila y sacaba un selfie stick de ésta y colocaba su móvil en él **—. Todos júntense.**

Se unieron en un pequeño racimo y estiró la mano para tomar una fotografía de todos ellos. Solían tomar muchas fotos y guardarlas como recuerdos, así que no existía demasiado pánico a posar para esas cosas. Todos pasaron por alto que Kenny no había dejado su papel, no lo recordaron tras las risas que generaban a cada momento, era un ambiente muy cómodo y una vez que crearon suficientes memorias, todos se prepararon para partir:

Max tomó su bicicleta y se fue antes que los demás. Rei y Kai se fueron juntos con el chofer de la casa Hiwatari, pues el ruso le daría aventón al otro, lo dejaría en su casa, que estaba en camino, y seguiría derecho hasta su lujosa mansión. Kenny y Hiromi se irían juntos, así que tomaron sus cosas una vez que los demás los dejaron solos y fue hasta ese momento en el que el más bajito dejó caer su propósito de forma discreta. Ambos se dirigieron a sus casas a pocas cuadras de ahí. Se despidieron justo en la entrada del restaurante de la familia del castaño y dieron por terminado el día.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron a primera hora afuera de la preparatoria. Todos llevaban el uniforme de la institución, una norma para no perder a los alumnos. Y ahí estaba toda su generación: unas sesenta personas que se dividirían en dos autobuses, además de los chaperones y un par de maestras.

Les parecía absurdo que tuvieran que ir personas a cuidarlos, pues ya tenían suficiente edad como para valerse por sí mismos. Takao era el único que no pensaba así, pues Hitoshi, su hermano, iba como voluntario. Él lo admiraba de sobremanera y se llevaban sumamente bien, su relación era cálida y siempre lo había sido **(2)**.

Rápidamente se reunió el pequeño grupo entre toda la gente. Se saludaron y comenzaron a charlar sobre cómo se veían todos en aquel ridículo uniforme. Si bien se habían visto siempre vestidos de aquella manera, jamás se habían puesto a comprobar a quién le beneficiaba más.

— **Mariam se ve muy linda** —mencionó Hiromi en voz baja **—. Tienes muy buen gusto, Max.**

— **¿Qué?** —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a la chica que le gustaba. Su cabello azul estaba sujeto en una coleta alta y dejaba ver su airoso cuello, desde donde caía el corbatín rojo del seifuku **(3).** Su blusa blanca de manga larga, siempre impecable, dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pues jamás la utilizaba por dentro de la falda tableada azul marino. ¡Qué linda se veía con ese color! Solía utilizar medias altas, arriba de la rodilla, del mismo color, dejando siempre a Max con las ganas de echarle un vistazo a la piel que escondía debajo de ellas. Aun así, podía imaginar cómo lucían.

— **¡Pues claro!** —Takao rompió su fantasía mientras lo abrazaba desde el cuello **—Es la chica más linda de la escuela.**

— **¡¿Cómo que la más bonita?!** —Hiromi peleó con las manos en la cadera.

— **De acuerdo** —Takao rodó los ojos **—: la única.**

Mientras ellos discutían, Rei no pudo evitar reír suavemente. Era una escena muy cómica, estaba seguro de que sí, efectivamente, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ojalá él tuviera una persona con tal afinidad. Entonces lo recordó: Ése era el día en el que le declararía su amor a su mejor amigo. Tragó saliva. Al mal paso, darle prisa.

— **¿Kai?** —susurró sólo para que el chico de cabellos bicolor le escuchara **—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?**

— **¿Qué pasa?** —le había tomado por sorpresa, pues sólo hablaban alejados de los demás, cuando alguno de los dos tenía algún conflicto **—¿Estás bien?**

— **Sí, no es nada** —negó con la cabeza, tratando de mantener una sonrisa nerviosa **—. Sólo quería decirte algo antes de que el día termine y creo que es mejor ahora.**

— **¿De qué se trata?** —su mirada carmesí se posó directamente en él y no pudo soportarlo. Respiró profundamente, esperando que su rostro no lo delatara.

— **Verás, yo…**

— **¡El grupo A aborde el camión de adelante y el B el de atrás** —la voz de uno de los chaperones lo había interrumpido. Se trataba de Brooklyn, un ex alumno un par de años mayor que ellos. Le conocieron cuando aún estudiaba en esa escuela y ellos apenas iban en cuarto.

— **¿Te sentarás conmigo, Rei?** —habló Kai con una sonrisa que sólo solía dedicarle a él.

— **C-claro** —trató de mantener la compostura. Quizás podría hablar con él en el interior del autobús.

Todos abordaron al vehículo que les correspondía y comenzaron a acomodarse como mejor les parecía. Kai y Rei lo hicieron juntos, como ya habían acordado, quedando casi a la mitad del autobús; Max y Kenny se darían aliento mientras llegaban al parque temático donde sería su despedida; Takao y Hiromi, como era costumbre, siguieron peleando por todo: el asiento, la ventana, si debían abrirla, cerrarla o cambiarse de lugar.

Hitoshi había prometido no sobreproteger demasiado a su hermanito, por lo que se sentó hasta adelante, junto a Brooklyn. Se conocían, se llevaban bien y de vez en cuando salían juntos. Posiblemente tenían una historia mucho más larga de lo que presentaban ante los demás. Ambos sólo sonrieron y echaron un vistazo al camión desde su lugar para ver si reconocían a alguien.

La enamorada de Max se había sentado hasta atrás con sus amigas Julia, Emily, Matilda y Christina **(4).** Todas eran chicas muy lindas y listas, pero a los ojos de americano, nadie se comparaba con Mariam; frente a ellas, el primo de Kai se había sentado con su mejor amigo, Bryan, otro chico de Rusia que siempre se paseaba con él. El resto del autobús era insignificante, nadie a quien le hablaran o que valiera la pena siquiera tomar en cuenta.

Al inicio del viaje, todos bromeaban con sus parejas o amigos, cantaban juntos y algunos trataron de dormir a pesar de que el viaje no era muy largo. Una hora, hora y media cuando mucho, teniendo en cuenta que tomarían una autopista. Kai no era la clase de chico que olvidara los asuntos pendientes, jamás lo hacía.

— **Entonces, Rei** —susurró mirando al chico a su izquierda, que miraba por la ventana **—, ¿qué querías decirme?**

— **Yo…** — el pánico había pasado, pero no por mucho, pues el ruso ahora quería retomar la conversación **—Verás…**

— **¿Vas a decirme que te gusto?** —el chino se pasmó al escuchar la seria voz de su amigo **—¿Que eso es lo que escribiste en tu papel?**

— **¿C-cómo lo sabes?** —sus mejillas se encendieron, pero no era nada en comparación al pánico que crecía en su interior.

— **Porque, bueno** —rio con suavidad **—, yo escribí algo parecido y me gustaría creer que seré correspondido.**

— **¿Qué?** —la incredulidad lo invadió.

— **Tú me gustas mucho, Rei, no creo que sea un secreto** —colocó su mano sobre la rodilla del otro **—. No quiero que el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar me limite de algo como poder decirte que te quiero.**

— **Yo no sé qué decir** —bajó la mirada hasta su pierna, donde la mano ajena reposaba **—. También te quiero mucho.**

Ambos sonrieron, cómplices de aquel sentimiento desbordante. ¿Debían besarse? ¿Cómo se lo dirían a los demás? Seguro que todos lo veían venir pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Por ahora, un beso suave y lento en la mano del chino parecía un buen sello para formalizar eso. No hacían falta preguntas, era claro que si ambos se querían y deseaban lo mismo, llegarían al mismo acuerdo.

— **No te alejes de mí jamás, Kai** —no quería perderle tras la graduación.

— **No lo haré** —ambos se acomodaron de manera en que Rei quedó acurrucado en el cuello de su ¿novio? El chino frunció el ceño. Sí eran novios, ¿no?

— **¿Kai?**

— **Sí, Rei, estamos juntos** —besó su frente con suavidad.

Aquella posición era tan cómoda, que ni siquiera se percató de cuándo se quedó completamente dormido y no fue, sino hasta que Kai lo movió con suavidad que se dignó a abrir los ojos. Su mano estaba entrelazada con la del ruso y el resto de sus amigos lo miraban como si jamás fuera a despertar.

— **¡Al fin, bello durmiente!** —rió Takao haciendo caso omiso a sus manos. Como ya había pensado él, ya lo veían venir **—Creímos que habías caído en coma** —bueno, también tenía que ver con el hecho de que Hiwatari les pidió que no lo mencionaran.

— **¿Ya llegamos?** — el chino soltó al otro para tallarse los ojos.

— **Ya hasta llevaron a dos chicos a la enfermería** —mencionó el rubio.

— **¿Qué?** —Rei ladeó la cabeza **—¿Se encuentran bien?**

— **Sólo les bajó un poco la presión por la altura** —Takao habló, aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido. ¿No era que subía conforme la altura?

— **Espero que estén bien** —todos se pusieron de pie y descendieron del vehículo. Kai le ofreció la mano para bajar el último escalón y sin pensarlo la aceptó. Era como un sueño hecho realidad: Ahí estaban ambos, entrelazando sus dedos en el último día de preparatoria. Era mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar.

No esperaron y se apresuraron a disfrutar de las atracciones de aquel parque de diversiones temático. Por mayoría de votos, habías viajado a Tierra Mítica(5), un centro temático que se basaba en las civilizaciones antiguas además de tener un renombre a nivel internacional. Recientemente habían abierto ese lugar en su país, pues antes sólo se hallaba en países del Mediterráneo.

Y sí, todos disfrutaban de aquel parque de diversiones. Todos excepto Emily y Wyatt, otro chico de la clase que siempre se sentaba hasta atrás. Ambos fueron trasladados al servicio médico del lugar para ser atendidos por lo que parecía un cuadro de hipotensión. Ambos fueron recostados en camillas y les colocaron una intravenosa. Comúnmente se trataba en ese lugar con una simple fruta, pero ese día no. ¡Oh, no! Los dueños de aquel lugar también eran propietarios de una corporación farmacéutica que estaba siendo pagada por un empresario que deseaba experimentar los efectos de cierto compuesto que prometía mantener la vitalidad de un cuerpo por un tiempo extendido.

Esa idea estaba siendo desarrollada para aquellos enfermos que perdían fuerzas o energía, justo como su hijo Zeo, que desde algunos años atrás padecía leucemia. De hecho, ahora, a sus catorce años, llevaba más tiempo en cama que fuera de ésta. Así que no había tiempo que perder como para probar en animales, por lo que al suero le fue inyectada una ampolleta de dicho químico conocido como _H._. Además de distintos componentes, tenía también algunas cepas desactivadas, o eso creían ellos, de virus comunes. Era un completo experimento genético que jamás se había intentado más que para armas biológicas.

Al desactivar los virus, como en el caso del VIH, podían colocarle información de genómica de algún anticuerpo. O eso creían ellos.

Tras algunas horas de permanecer acostados, los pacientes comenzaron a sentirse inquietos. Cuando los médicos se acercaron, notaron una conducta un poco violenta, por decir lo menos. Wyatt, el jovencito, golpeó a una de las enfermeras del lugar. Tuvieron que amarrarlo a la cama con un par de cintas, pues se hallaba verdaderamente alterado. Por otra parte, Emily, aquella chica pelirroja, sintió sus ojos irritados y comenzó a rascarlos hasta que la ansiedad la llevó a intentar rascarse por dentro las órbitas oculares. Cuando trataron de detenerla, clavó una jeringa que, por accidente, dejaron a su alcance, en el cuello del médico del lugar.

Entre gritos y pánico, la chica escapó del lugar con un ojo sangrante y sin poder controlar la salivación. Todo parecía muy confuso, realmente no sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero poco a poco, comenzó a seguir sus instintos y a perder la consciencia de su propio ser.

* * *

(1)En algunas escuelas de México se cuenta como cuarto, quinto y sexto año, continuación de los primeros tres de secundaria.

(2)En el manga, la relación de los hermanos Kinomiya es mejor que en el anime.

(3)Uniforme escolar japonés.

(4)Christina Kuroda es un personaje de Beyblade Burst Evolution.

(5)Parque temático ubicado en Alicante, España. Su temática se basa en antiguas civilizaciones del Mediterráneo, representadas en tres zonas temáticas: Egipto, Grecia y Roma. Sus principales atracciones son Magnus Colossus, una montaña rusa de madera; Titánide, una montaña rusa invertida con 5 inversiones; El Vuelo del Fénix, una torre de caída libre de 54 metros de altura; Synkope, un péndulo gigante; La Furia de Tritón, un splash con dos caídas de 10 y 15 metros de altura; Inferno, una montaña rusa de cuarta dimensión fabricada por Intamin Amusement Rides, una montaña rusa de cuatro dimensiones, y Laberinto del Minotauro, una dark ride interactiva.


End file.
